In love
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Rudy/Liesel. La quiere. Quiere que le pertenezca y lo susurra, bajito, solo para él, contra la almohada. Un pequeño dato: el cabello limón está enamorado. Para Mistakeland.


(**Houston we've got a problem**)

Estoy algo… contrariada, saben. Y es que no puedo creer que no haya nada de nada escrito sobre este fandom, en español. WHAT THE FUCK WITH YOU GUYS? You have to be fucking kidding me! (?) Err… y terminando con mi pequeña escenita… YEAH, BITCHES. Yo fundo el fandom hispano de «The Book Thief» Alábenme. (?)

Y para terminar ya, esto es una regalito para mi querida Alice. Porque es awesome, porque ama a Rudy y porque también ha leído el libro. (Btw, le epera una riña por aún no haber publicado nada al respecto). _Enjoy_.

* * *

**In love**

«El mundo será brillante,

y la vida me habrá sonreído».

* * *

(Él la mira).

Los ojos negros de Liesel le sonríen y las manos aguardan ansiosas en los bolsillos de tela deshilachada.

(Se queda ahí, quietecito, imaginando).

Piensa que la ladrona de catorce años es suya y que lo quiere. (Porque él sabe…) ella es la correcta, y él el indicado. Pero son ilusiones, finas, de cristal, que se fracturan en mil pedazos y todo se viene abajo. (Porque todo cambia) y él no es suficiente para ella.

Piensa que no la merece, (pero la quiere).

Porque ella es suspiros bajo las estrellas al lado del río, sobre el mullido pasto. Es alegría por las mañanas y risitas nerviosas cuando están apunto de fastidiar a Pfiffikus. Es un rostro (serio y bonito) que destila torpe hermosura. Es misterio alrededor del mundo y el sabor de un dulce de la tienda de Frau Diller, después de gritar un tímido _Heil Hitler!_... Es el saber que siempre habrá algo bueno por lo cual despertarse en las mañanas y algo con qué soñar todas las noches. Es brillante. Es un ángel (que vive en el número 33 de Himmelstrasse). Sabe que la cree bonita, y sin embargo, Liesel se ríe. Ella sabe (que es maravillosa) y le gusta oírlo.

«Eres hermosa, hermosa…» Y a Rudy le duele.

~**Pregunta**~

**¿Qué significa esta chica?  
****¿Por qué diablos es tan importante?**

_(__Y ahí ya fueron dos… Rayos)._

Ella es diferente, superior, etérea, especial, y a veces, se ríe en su oído… son notas musicales con lluvia dulce, como un caramelo. Entonces, escondida en el sótano, Liesel baila con palabras bonitas desbordándole los labios. (Ella sabe. Y sonríe a las paredes).

Y Rudy la siente. La tiene presente, siempre, como a una caricia sedosa, como a un amanecer de nubes rosas o como un frasco azul llena de inocencia. La saborea; sabe como azúcar en la lengua o como jadeos descontrolados después de cien metros corridos. Ella es calidez en la boca del estómago y trenzas perfectamente entretejidas. (Suéteres de lana) y una fina mueca en el rostro a modo de sonrisa.

Rudy la mira de nuevo. Ahí está ella, tendiéndole una mano.

— Mueve el culo, _Saukerl_.

(A los oídos del chico, eso es un _«vamos, cariño»_ y se le antoja imposible). Pero le encanta.

Entonces Rudy ya no es inseguro. (El hoy ya no es como el mañana, y el mañana no será como el ayer). No hay miedo, hay menos dolor y la miel se le resbala por los ojos. Liesel provoca días soleados, colores y mariposas en la garganta. Rudy sabe que no está solo y le entran ganas de llorar.

Él sufre, se deja romper, se deja ensuciar. Porque se tortura y no muere. Le duele, hondo y fuerte, pero no sale lastimado. Rudy lo desea. Lo quiere, lo anhela. Lo tiene tan cerca y se le escurre entre los dedos.

~**Un pequeño listado de los anhelos del pequeño Steiner**~

**Un beso.  
**(**De una **_**Saumensch**_).

«Ámame», ruega. Sabe que no lo escucha y le arde la garganta. Él grita y Liesel sonríe. Ella lo rompe, lo humilla. Rudy sigue arrastrándose. (_Te quiero. Te quiero, Liesel. ¿Me quieres tú a mí? No respondas Sólo quiéreme. Todos los días. Hoy, siempre_).

Liesel le toma de la mano. Él se parte en dos y sigue casi completo. Se detiene. Alto, piensa. (Pero quiere tomarla por las mejillas y besarla, besarla en los labios, despacito y suave).

Rudy Steiner es un tonto. Está al tanto y no le afecta. (Ya no). Por dentro está defectuoso y falto de cariño.

~**C****inco características deRudy Steiner**~

**Tosco, violento, rudo, grosero y necio.**

Pero no con Liesel. (Con ella) todo es diferente.

Liesel es todo lo que Rudy necesita aunque le sea inalcanzable. Él cree que algún día será suya y entonces será plenamente feliz. Rudy la quiere. Quiere que le pertenezca y lo susurra, bajito, solo para él contra la almohada. (Pero suena más como un grito, como una patética súplica). Porque Rudy quiere en voz baja y añora con los puños cerrados.

Rudy Steiner es un chico de catorce años muriendo por una tal Liesel Meminger en una decadente Alemania nazi.

~**Un último dato**~

**El cabello limón está enamorado.**


End file.
